convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Len
Len is a supporting character from the Tsukihime series. Though she first appeared in The Life of Shiki Tohno, she made her official event debut in Murder XV: Civil War. Canon Len is a supporting character of the Tsukihime series, which like Fate/stay night, is a part of the Type-Moon universe. A succubus familiar formed from the leftover thoughts of a deceased human girl and the body of a dead cat, Len once served a her creator, a powerful mage, many centuries in the past, before eventually coming into the care of the vampire princess Arcueid Brunestud, whom the mage had allied himself with on one occasion, upon his natural death. Though Arcueid was unable to form a contract with Len, she let her stick around, as the familiar had little need to feed off a master's magical energy, due to Len possessing an unprecedentedly powerful Magic Circuit within her being. Pre-Murder Shortly after the events of The Ties That Bind, the events of Kagetsu Tohya would unfold, in which during one fateful day, Shiki Tohno would end up in an accident that left him in a coma. In order to keep him alive, presumably as per the request of Arcueid Brunestud, Len placed Shiki's mind in a never-ending dream sequence that repeats the same day over and over again without any memory of going through the same day. However, things quickly go awry when a number of factors begin to interfere with the process, such as Shiki's tortured psyche and Len's steadily failing supply of mana, causing Shiki to come into contact with manifestations of his greatest fears, such as his sadistic persona, "Shiki Nanaya," and an illusion of the man who killed his father, Kouma Kishima. It was only when Shiki would break through the illusions and Len's powers that he would become conscious, both in the real world and of his situation, and make a contract with Len, restoring her mana supply in the process. Plot Involvement The Life of Shiki Tohno Chapter Five - The Law of Shiki Tohno She first appears within the fifth chapter of The Life of Shiki Tohno, when Arcueid Brunestud approaches Minato Arisato and assigns him with the task of tracking down Shiki, who had mysteriously departed from Misaki Town for unknown reasons. With Minato at tow, Len manages to eventually find and catch up with the wandering Shiki in the middle of a forest outside the town, and from there, let Minato, and subsequently the illusion of Kouma Kishima, speak their peace with Shiki. After the illusion disappears and Minato agrees to let Shiki go on with what he intends to do so long as he promises to eventually return, Len accompanies Shiki in order to make sure that he makes good on his promise. Chapter Six - The Hunt for Shiki Tohno She is seen traveling with Shiki, the two of them eventually reaching the end of the forest, and coming into contact with VECTOR, an agent of Umbrella who seeks to kill Shiki, calling him a Progenitor who needed to be disposed of. Shiki instructs Len to stay back, wishing to take on the assassin by himself. After the brutal battle in which Shiki emerged victorious, she approaches him with great concern, evidently angry that he had made a reckless action. Chapter Seven - The Ideal of Shiki Tohno Though she does not make a physical appearance here, Len is mentioned in passing by Akiko Yosano, described as currently resting elsewhere within the Coalition HQ. From that point in time up until Civil War, she and Shiki remain in the company of the Coalition, where they are informed of some of the workings of the multiverse. Civil War As someone who does not speak very much, Len, for the most part, remained something of a background character throughout the Coalition Civil War, simply going wherever Shiki Tohno had went, and mostly keeping to herself and him. Len is seen seeming to be wary of Ilona, possibly able to sense the latent Malevolence energy within her. She also seems to be somewhat fond of Sakuya Izayoi, implied to be because of a bearing resemblance to Hisui, and Zwei, Ruby Rose's pet dog, the latter of whom she exchanges a strangely heartfelt, yet unspoken, goodbye to after the end of the ordeal. Under the Scarlet Moon More information will be elaborated on upon further progress within the event. Epilogue(s) Civil War Within the first and second part of the epilogue, she is seen accompanying Shiki Tohno back to his home, not saying or doing anything. In the third part, it is mentioned in passing that Len, upon reaching Misaki Town again, left Shiki to remain to the Tohno Residence by himself, while she informed Arcueid Brunestud of Shiki's return. Character Relationships * Shiki Tohno - The protagonist of Tsukihime who made his debut in The Ties That Bind. As Shiki's familiar, Len is rather close to and fond of Shiki, despite rarely expressing any actual emotions towards him. They share a relationship more intimate than most realize, to an extent. * Arcueid Brunestud - A major heroine of Tsukihime who debuts in The Reapers' Game. Arcueid had taken care of Len for hundreds of years as a debt to Len's creator, and as such, they formed a close working relationship over the years they'd been together, even after Len had become Shiki's familiar. * Zwei - A supporting character from RWBY who debuted in Civil War. The two of them shared a strange, unspoken bond, akin to the phenomena of opposites attracting, as she is a reticent cat, and Zwei is depicted as an unreserved dog. Trivia * Her birthday is September 9. * She is fond of sweets, particularly shortcake, and dislikes taking baths. Category:Type-Moon characters Category:Civil War Category:The Life of Shiki Tohno Category:Survivors